Ever Ever After
by MyraValhallah
Summary: Erik finds a strange abandoned baby girl in the cellars of the Opera House and he gives her to Mme Giry to raise as her own. What'll she think when he falls in love with her bestfriend? Will be EM- rated for author paranoia. Please R&R. No flames please.
1. Prologue: Fairy Tales

_**Prologue: Fairy tales**_

The crippled gentleman wobbled on his way towards the headstone.

"Oh Christine..." he whispered His attention was caught by the red rose on the side of the monument. The rose was adorned with its usual black satin ribbon but this time the ribbon wore the first engagement ring that he'd bought his late wife. The phantom was still alive.

From the top of frankly oversized crypt which held the body of Charles Daae two children lay watching the sad scene below them.

"Come on" The boy pulled himself into a crouch and tapped his twin sister on the shoulder. "You know we can't be seen."

"Coming." The girl smoothed her black curls and followed her blonde brother as he jumped gracefully off the crypt. Together they disappeared into the shadows of the gathering twilight.

* * *

"And where have you two been?" Erik glowered at his two children as they tried to sneak back into the castle beyond the Goblin City.

"Sorry father" Jareth bowed his blonde head, his mismatched eyes glued to the floor. "We were visiting Grandmother but we got a little side tracked"

"You could have left a note."

"We're sorry papa" Ryder told him truthfully, her golden eyes large and sincere. "Is mama very worried about us?"

"I was" Meg nee Giry strode in from the throne room, her regal black gown fanning out behind her. "But then, you are the Phantom's children"

"Phantom?" Ryder asked, interest piqued. "What Phantom?"

"I can't believe we never told you two." Meg looked up at her husband of nearly thirteen years. "Well, You've always been a better story teller than me, _mon amour_..."

Erik shot his Queen an over exaggerated weary look, she retaliated with the puppy dog eyes which had worked on him since the day they met many years earlier.

"Very well Pixie" he returned his attention to the twins. "Prepare yourselves for bed and we'll begin in ten minutes in the library"

* * *

Ten minutes later the Goblin Prince and Princess were in their night things and sat one on either side of their parents as they sat by the fire.

"Are you sitting comfortably?" their father asked, assuming his story telling façade

The twins nodded eager to hear about their parents' lives before their birth.

"Good" the Goblin King smirked and pulled his wife into his embrace. "Then we can begin…"

* * *

_**Just a short prologue to kick things off- There's one more chapter to go before our story really starts.**_

_**Please let me know what you think thus far**_

_**Your Authoress**_

_**MV**_


	2. I: Foundling

_**Thank you to my lovely reviewers- it is to you that I dedicate this chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

No one noticed the young- twenty something woman steal away from rehearsals- she was dressed in a white practice skirt, tights and ballet slippers; her auburn hair was pulled back in a high bun. She slipped down one of the lesser used corridors and stopped as her sharp grey eyes picked up movement in the shadows.

"You wanted to see me?" The young woman asked quietly

"Yes Anne" a young man's voice replied from the shadows. "I found something in the cellar earlier this evening- something that I have no use for; I thought that you and your husband may find a home for it."

"What is it Erik?" Anne asked. "I will need to see this thing before I make my decision"

A chuckle followed from the being in the shadows and a young boy of no more than fourteen stepped from the darkness. He wore a black fedora hat pulled low over his face and a black great coat over a pair of poorly tailored grey trousers. In his arms was cradled a bundle about the size of a human child.

"See for yourself"

Anne took the bundle and parted it- her jaw dropped. "A baby? In the cellar?"

"I heard it crying about an hour ago" Erik nodded. "It doesn't seem to be scared of me- which is unusual; on the contrary, it quieted as soon as I picked it up- fell asleep on the way up here"

"It's not an 'it' Erik" Anne shook her head, not taking her eyes off the slumbering infant in her arms. "Pink clothing on a baby generally marks it as being a girl. But why did you bring her to me?"

"You did say that you and Jules were trying to conceive- I thought to save you the trouble. This way you can keep dancing; I enjoy watching you, you know"

"You give me a foundling child simply so I wouldn't stop dancing when I become pregnant?" Anne arched an eyebrow

"No" was Erik's reply. "I give you the baby because I wouldn't know what to do with one and you are the only person in this Theatre worthy of my trust."

Anne would have protested if it weren't for a small hand closing around her finger. The ballerina made the mistake of looking down at the child in her arms- into a pair of large and inquiring mismatched eyes. Madame Antionette Giry smiled down at her daughter and cradled her close to her breast.

* * *

There was someone in his house.

He had come home from a little early morning shopping- there was a special occasion on the horizon which he needed to prepare for- to find a trail of small muddy footprints leading towards his spare bedroom. Only one person ever trailed through his house in bare feet. Only one person knew that she'd get away with it without incurring his wrath.

He rolled his eyes but was already warring with the customary smile that visits like this brought to his lips. He silently followed the footprints.

There she was sitting cross legged on the bed, playing with his cat. Her pretty blonde locks were restrained in two plaits; tied with white ribbons- a new attempt by her mother to prevent bedhead.

"Do you not think it a little early to be paying a man visits?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe as he watched her tickle Ayesha's cream belly.

She looked up at him with her typical charming smile- her eyes lighting up. "Bonjour Monsieur Erik"

"Bonjour Little Pixie" Erik replied. "What may I do for you today?"

"I-uh" she faltered, averting her mismatched eyes. "It was that nasty dream again"

"Ah Meg" he shook his head. "You know that your mother doesn't like you coming down here alone."

"But it was the nasty dream" the six year old protested. "Where the horrible things stole me away"

"Pixie" he settled himself on the bed and, as normal, she crawled into his lap. "You know that I will never let anything steal you away"

She buried her little face in his coat and he rubbed her back. This happened each and every time she had that one dream. Well, it had since she'd been able to walk properly- before that her extremely harassed mother had been forced to bring her down to see him. Strangely he was the only one who could calm her.

"Pixie" He raised her head and gently with one finger under her chin- her pale cheeks were snail trailed with tears. "Nobody defies the Opera Ghost, you know that"

"Cept me" she offered him a wet version of the very grin which had earned her her pet-name.

"Except you Pixie" he agreed pressing a gentle kiss to her tip tilted little nose.

She yawned and snuggled closer to him, he caught a whiff of that underlying smell of peaches that she'd always had about her. "Come, we must get you back before we get in trouble with your mother"

She nodded drowsily and he carried her back up to the Opera House. Her pale gold head rested on his shoulder and her breathing was deep and steady.

* * *

Antionette Giry was sitting on her daughter's bed when Erik carried the sleeping child through the secret passage.

"Before you say a word Anne" Erik interrupted the ballet mistress as she opened her mouth to reprimand him. "She was in my house when I returned from running an errand in the city"

"The nightmare again" Antionette sighed. "Poor lamb. I wish I knew what happened to her family."

"What I wish I knew is why I am the only one who can sooth her when her demons come for her" Erik laid the sleeping Meg in her little bed.

"Erik"

"Oui?"

"I'm bringing a child of an old friend of Jules' to stay in the theatre- her father is dying and the child has potential to be great."

"Oh?" Erik arched his one visible eyebrow.

"She will be sharing this room until the two of them are old enough to join the Corps de Ballet"

Erik nodded curtly. "I shall bare that in mind, good morning Antionette"

With that he swept from the little bedroom.

* * *

**_So what did you think?_**

**_This chapter was really just to set up a relationship between Meg and Erik- the real story starts with the next chapter- 'Hannable and What Followed'_**

**_Please R&R_**

**_Until next time I remain_**

**_Your Authoress_**

**_M.V_**

I: Foundling


	3. II: Hannibal and What Followed

_**My word- an update already!**_

_**I'd like to thank my dear reviewers- and my dear friend who is so generously allowing me to use her Laptop to publish this chapter.**_

_**And now without further waffle on my part...

* * *

**__(Twelve years later)_

Meg Giry was not popular amongst her peers in the corps de ballet. She only really had one friend amongst them- Christine Daae. Christine was her foster sister- a beautiful brunette with thick curls; unlike her own unruly feathery blonde locks; she had brown eyes which were paler than her own brown iris.

There was only one thing that Meg wished to keep away from her friend. Erik.

Meg felt really rather possessive of him- she always had. It upset her to hear people talk negatively about the Phantom of the Opera; it was only a little extortion- not like he'd be able to get a normal job; most people were frightened of his face- there was nothing too terrible about that… was there?

"Meg, come on we're late for rehearsals" Christine was standing in the doorway waiting for her. "Your mother will kill us"

Meg nodded and finished tying her ballet slipper. The two girls ran from the dormitory.

* * *

Unbelievable!

Meg combed out her hair and pulled the white ribbon into her hair, careful as always to hide her pointed ears. She glanced over at the mirror beside hers where Christine would normally be seated applying her makeup- the lucky creature was in La Carlotta's dressing room.

It had really been her day- landing the lead role because of a singing voice that even Meg didn't even know she had- mother seemed to though, which was curious. Apparently she'd had a childhood relationship with the new patron.

"It's Raoul" Christine clutched her hand excitedly as she followed the man with girly hair. Meg didn't really understand why her friend was so worked up about it. "Before my father died; at the house by the sea- I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts"

Christine smiled wistfully as she reminisced.

"Christine he's so handsome" Meg chirruped, actually thinking. 'If you like that sort of thing'

She had barely seen Christine since the end of rehearsals as the new leading lady had been whisked away to be fitted for the different costumes she'd be wearing for the Gala performance. She was a lot smaller than the Diva.

"I hope you enjoy the show" she whispered as she had since her first performance.

"Break a leg Pixie" was the quiet reply in her ear.

With a smile Meg followed the other ballerina's out of the chorus dressing room.

* * *

"Mama have you seen Christine?" Meg asked. She wanted to congratulate her.

"She went to the chapel ma Cherie" her mother told her somewhat distractedly as she was accosted by the new managers. Meg nodded and ran off to find her friend.

"Christine… Christine?" Meg called as she descended the spiral stairs to the chapel.

"Christine…"

That was Erik's voice- she'd know it anywhere. Perhaps he was just congratulating her. Yes that had to be it.

"Where in the world have you been hiding?" she asked, crouching by the soprano. "Really, you were perfect"

Christine told her how she had been coached by a disembodied voice claiming to be her Angel of Music.

Meg repressed a smile- she knew who it was that was truly teaching her friend. He was a good man but he was no Angel.

As they walked back to Christine's dressing room together they discussed the Angel; suddenly Meg noticed how pale the brunette looked. "Christine, your face is white"

"This frightens me" she admitted

Meg sighed and squeezed her friend's hand. "Don't be frightened" Erik wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

Christine didn't return to the dormitory that night- Meg waited up for her- and she wasn't back the next morning either. Meg was concerned, what was going on?

"Meg" her mother greeted her, looking pale and worried. "Have you seen Christine?"

"Not since last night" Meg admitted, concern growing. "Do you think she's alright?"

"I'm fine… really"

Both Giry women started at the sound of Christine's voice. The new soprano was standing in the doorway, dressed in her under things and lace dressing gown looking terrified. Her eyes were puffy and red; wherever she'd been it couldn't have been too pleasant for her.

"Come now dear" mother took Christine's arm. "You need some rest- you'll need it for the performance tonight."

Christine nodded mutely and allowed herself to be towed away by her former guardian.

Meg would have followed if not for the quiet voice in her ear. "Pixie, come to the chapel; I need to speak to you"

* * *

"What is it Erik?" she asked, sitting by her friend; she hadn't seen him in a while. The only real contact she'd had with him was through their conversations from the shadows. His golden eyes were troubled and he actually pulled her onto his lap- normally touch was kept at a minimum unless she had the nightmare.

"I almost attacked Christine" he told her, sounding mortified at his own actions. "This morning, down in my lair, she pulled my mask off and…"

"Shh" she purred, squeezing his hand. "She's fine- mama took her to rest"

"I love her Meg"

Meg stiffened on his knee- No! She had to have misheard.

"I love her; she's an Angel, my Angel, my Angel of Music"

"You don't even know her" Meg protested but her words fell on deaf ears.

"She will sing the role of the Countess tonight" he announced in a voice which managed to scare Meg who had always been close to him and never frightened. "Or a disaster beyond their feeble imaginations shall occur"

"Erik?"

"I must go" he told her, helping her to her feet. "I need to prepare for the performance of Il Muto tonight- break a leg Pixie"

He vanished, leaving Meg feeling hurt and confused.

* * *

**_Oh dear- poor Meg :(_**

**_In the next chapter- 'Il Muto'_**

**_Please let me know what you think_**

**_Until next time, I remain_**

**_Your Authoress_**

**_M.V_**


	4. III: Il Muto

_**A huge thank you to all my lovely reviewers.**_

_**:)

* * *

**_

Numbly Meg made her way to find her mother. The ballet mistress was holding an envelope baring a very familiar red wax seal.

"Maman"

Her mother looked up at her. "Where have you been, ma Cherie?"

"_He_ wanted to see me" she knew better than to say his name. "Where's Christine?"

"Resting; I gave her some Laudanum to help her sleep" her mother sighed, shaking her head. "Did he say anything to you?"

"He lost his temper with her" Meg related what Erik had told her, well most of it anyway.

"Mon Dieu!" her mother gasped. "Small wonder she seemed so scared when he brought her back"

Meg didn't see the need to tell her mother about Erik's feelings for Christine- she had a scarily certain feeling that he'd be making himself fairly clear at some point in the near future.

'_It's funny_' Meg mused as she watched Carlotta flounce away to her reclaimed dressing room, with Andre and Firmin following in her wake. '_How a person can get little flashes of intuition sometimes_'

Erik _had_ been busy- he'd sent '_Notes of the most amiable nature_' to both managers, Carlotta _and_ M. le Vicompte, aside from the one he'd sent care of her mother.

"They aren't going to follow my instructions, are they Pixie?" His voice spoke softly in her ear

"No" she murmured, knowing that he'd hear her. "Christine has been cast as the page boy"

"So" Erik's voice took on a dangerous edge. "It is to be war between us?"

"Erik no!" Meg gasped whirling round in an attempt to locate her friend.

All she found was her mother.

"Come along Meg" she took her arm. "You have to prepare for the performance"

* * *

He'd found her- finally. After eighteen years of tireless searching across two realms his search was at an end. He looked down upon the stage watching her parade about the stage dressed as a serf. She looked so like her poor mother with her lovely frost blonde hair that was bound close to her head in the fashion of this world; the tips of her ears were covered.

She was weak; her magic under-developed but then that was only natural for one who had lived all of her life in the company of humans.

The Opera was tiresome- a plot centered around scandal- the prima donna's screeching was ghastly; how could these people stand it? The young lady playing the part of the mute object of the, ahem… _Countess_' affections was fair enough for a mortal.

Oh how he wished that something truly interesting would happen.

"_Did I not instruct?_" a resonating voice boomed from high above the mortals' heads. "_That box five was to be left empty?_"

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!" He heard _her_ breath in a voice which to a mortal would sound terrified, but he could read the infatuated excitement in her body language- _she _was in love with a ghost!

"It's him" the young lady who was meant to be mute actually did sound terrified. "I know it, it's him!"

The Prima Donna turned upon the poor child like a Dragon on a Damsel. "Your part is silent- _Little Toad_"

"_A toad, Madam?_" the Phantom of the Opera echoed, amused. "_Perhaps it is you who are the toad?_"

Ooh but he was beginning to like the object of _her_ affections.

The Prima Donna started shrieking again until a _croak_ erupted from her throat

* * *

Meg hadn't been quite able to shake the feeling that she was being watched. It was silly to be in her line of work- a ballerina- and to get worked up when you felt eyes upon you. She had never felt as though she specifically, rather than the company as a whole, were being watched.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize" M. Andre was up on the stage. "The performance will continue in ten minutes' time when the role of the Countess will be played by _Miss Daae_"

A shocked Christine was pulled out onto the stage.

"Meanwhile we would like to present the ballet from act three of tonight's opera"

What happened next was something of a blur to her- one moment the ballet began and then there was a scream.

Joseph Buquet's strangled corpse lay sprawled upon the stage.

* * *

**_Oh no!_**

**_Its all going to pot; but who is this mystery figure- how will he affect the story which we all know and love_****_?_**

**_Find out next time_**

**_Let me know what you think_**

**_Until next time, I remain..._**

**_Your Authoress_**

**_M.V_**


	5. IV: Midir

_**Here we are again my dears**_

_**A massive thanks to those of you who reviewed my last chapter

* * *

**_

Meg stared in horror at the strangled body of the perverted scene shifter. She'd never seen a cadaver before; but it was somehow worse than any of the images her overactive imagination had supplied throughout her childhood when the other young members of the Corps de Ballet sat down to tell Ghost Stories after lights out.

Suddenly something landed on her shoulder.

She flinched and turned sharply to find her mother, looking as shocked as she was.

"Come Meg, you are not to return to the dormitory tonight- it's not safe"

Meg felt herself nod just once and allowed herself to be towed up to her mother's apartment.

* * *

Seemingly the only being in this theatre who had not lost his head at the sudden appearance of the hanged man Midir, High King of the Underground scanned the pandemonium for a sign that his young kinswoman was safe.

She was just out of human view- staring at the corpse, true horror evident on her pale face; suddenly an older woman stepped out of the shadows and spoke to her. She nodded and followed the human woman out of his view. He had not come this far to lose her now. He was not returning without speaking to her; not after all these years.

Midir changed himself into a pigeon- not his primary animal form but it was less likely to attract the humans' attention- and took off in the direction of the two women. As he flew he took note of a pair of humans- the pretty young maiden who had been scolded for speaking whilst on stage; and a handsome blond boy- running up in towards the roof, arguing; but they were inconsequential…

He soon found her again being led through a door by her elder companion.

* * *

Meg was seated on the bed that she hadn't slept in since she was seven years old. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of brandy had been pushed into her hands. The only thought running through her head was…

'_Why Erik?_'

She knew that he had killed before only once, as a mere boy, but why had he done this? Buquet had not been well liked and he had been unable to keep those horrid hands to himself, but what had he done to warrant her dear Erik's wrath?

Her hand lifted of its own accord and she took a sip of the alcohol.

* * *

Antionette was livid- how dare he? Erik had promised her, years ago that he would never murder another. She had only just managed to excuse him last time because there had not been much of an alternative; and it was no more than that monster deserved. What made this homicide worse was that he must have all but destroyed Meg's faith in him.

There came a knock on the door. Antionette flinched. She had not expected, with all the pandemonium that Erik had caused, that anyone would deign to come a calling.

At the door stood a sharp featured man of about her own age with long dark hair pulled back into a neat tail and dark brown eyes. He was dressed fashionably in pressed grey trousers and a black dress coat over a white waistcoat and white shirt- he wore an ebony cravat in lieu of a tie and his hands were encased in black leather gloves.

* * *

Midir stood at the door, waiting for entrance; he had donned a rather more human appearance, softening his sharp features and had donned a suit the likes of which he'd seen on the other gentlemen in the establishment- the door opened at length to reveal the mortal woman; she was rather young really, no older than her early forties with a head of true auburn hair and intelligent grey eyes.

"May I help you Monsieur?" she asked with a feigned politeness

"Yes Madame" he nodded. "My name is Midir, and I am looking for my granddaughter"

"Your granddaughter?" the woman repeated

He nodded. "My wife and I have been seeking her these past eighteen years- I saw you lead her here"

The woman looked stuck her head out of the door, looked both ways and looked back up at him. "I think you had better come in Monsieur"

The woman, who introduced herself as Antionette, led him into a homely sitting room. She invited him to sit and settled herself in the armchair opposite his.

"I have questions Monsieur" she told him curtly. "Before I decide whether I let you see my daughter, Monsieur"

"Your daughter?" Midir arched one eyebrow, although he was secretly thrilled that his long lost granddaughter had been raised with a mother figure he was a king and not about to be pushed around by a mortal wench who was past her prime.

"She was my daughter from the moment she was placed in my arms" Antionette informed him. "My late husband and I are the ones who raised her, we are the ones who named her- she is and will remain Marguerite Giry until the time she marries"

* * *

**_Ooh, never cross Madame Giry eh ;)_**

**_How will Midir react to this? How will Meg react to Midir? and Do you guys want a 3 month silence from Erik (ala the film) or a 6 month silence (ala tha stage show)? Let me know_**

**_The name Midir comes from O.R Melling's books- the Chronicles of Faerie._**

**_Until next time_**

**_I remain dear readers_**

**_your Authoress_**

**_M.V_**


End file.
